Queen Ant
The Queen Ant can be found underneath a Shiny Ant Mound that is found in a cavern directly beneath the Volcano. Currently, she is the toughest boss in the game, she has the most health and deals the most damage. The runner up would be the removed Giant. It takes around 2 minutes for it to spawn, after killed. There are also 16 magnetite rocks in the cave, hidden around the cave. Drops * 6 Raw Meat * 23 Raw Magnetite * 42 Raw Gold Location A Shiny Ant Mound can be found in a cavern under the Volcano. The only way to get to the section with the Ant Nest is to mine the Wealthy God to reveal a hole leading into the lava cavern. Once the player mines the surprisingly strong mound, there will be a long hole underneath it that the player must fall down in order to reach the Queen Ant's lair. Her lair is a maze of tunnels that all lead to the center. There are no dead-ends, making the boss a bit easier so players cannot get cornered. One should be careful running from the Queen Ant as she will run through walls and end up falling to her death. In her lair, there is a purple portal that the player can enter to reach the Sun Island, which is the only way to reach it as of the Antmen Update. However,in the new Vip servers from the 4/7/2018 VIP server Update,the Queen Ant has a drastically increased spawn time(Sometimes is doesn't spawn). Appearance The Queen Ant is an incredibly huge version of the Antmen. She is colored purple and has pink shining eyes. She also wears a golden crown on her head. Strategies A recommendation is at least having Steel Armor and weapons before fighting the Queen Ant. Since her damage is quite high, use melee weapons on rare occasions. Instead, truck through her HP with a Steel or Magnetite Crossbow. It takes approximately 60 bolts with the Magnetite Crossbow, and around 90 bolts with the Steel Crossbow to defeat her. So make sure you're stocked up on iron to make a good load of bolts for the boss fight. If lack both, Iron Bow is the best weapon due to quick-reload and fire three times more faster than Crossbows. She is also the slowest moving boss in the game, so it's easy to play it defensively, or to sneak up around her. Another strategy that may work(tested) is creating a wall(Stone,Iron,Magnetite) then while she is hitting the walls go right behind her and start attacking, she will not attack you as she will be too busy breaking the wall. However, this could glitch the Queen Ant and prevent her from doing anything. Trivia * There is a bug where the Queen Ant will be frozen and will not move nor attack. This bug also makes it so that Antmen almost never ''spawn on the map. Only some servers have this bug present. ** There is also a bug where the '''Queen Ant '''will despawn. ** This may not be a bug, but when the Queen Ant goes out of the player's vision, or behind the wall, it will despawn. ** 3 Meteor Rocks spawn in here, which makes it slightly more useful to getting magnetite. * There is an easy way of defeating the Queen Ant where you can place Walls for her to attack and attack her while she is doing so. ** Sometimes this will glitch the Queen Ant and stop her from moving or attacking. * Sometime after the Mojo Update, the Queen Ant’s drops were drastically increased. She used to drop 15 Raw Magnetite and 6 Raw Meat. ** This makes her the most reliable source of Magnetite in the game, beating out the Magnetite Chest in terms of both Magnetite '''and' Essence. Category:Mobs Category:Humanoid Category:Ant People Category:Boss Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Antmen Category:Enemy